Jouons ensemble
by Odaliae
Summary: Humanstuck. Ce jeu auxquels ils jouaient était répréhensible, peut-être même un peu malsain. Dangereux, surtout. Mais Kankri ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il avait besoin de ses mains et de son corps. Il avait besoin de lui, pour respirer, pour se sentir vivre.


Bonjour, bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez. Si un jour vous vous mettez à lire mes fanfictions à trois heures du matin par ennui, je serai sans doute flattée de vous tenir plus ou moins compagnie dans votre solitude. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.  
Voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction. Oui c'est un CroKri. Oui d'autres viendront. JE NE PEUX PAS ME CONTROLER.

TW : humanstuck, M pour une bonne raison, dirty talk, spanking léger, et vibromasseur. Oh allez, ça donne envie hein ? Non ? Merde.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ~

* * *

Cela avait toujours été un jeu étrange. Etrange et honteux, sans aucun doute. Que connaissait-il de lui, hormis son sourire arrogant et ses prunelles bleues ? Hormis ses cicatrices étonnamment parallèles et ses jeans bien trop serrés ? Hormis la largeur de ses mains et la dureté de son érection ? Rien. Quel était son nom ? Quelles classes fréquentait-il ? Avait-il une petite amie ? Une passion ? Pourquoi diantre s'intéressait-il à lui ? Kankri n'avait jamais su toutes ces choses. Kankri ne saurait jamais. Kankri ne saurait jamais, mais le plus dérangeant dans tout cela était sans doute que cela ne le gênait pas.

Qu'un parfait inconnu le touchât à sa guise n'importait pas. Au contraire. Cela l'excitait.

Délégué des élèves, représentant du comité des élèves et président du conseil d'administration de la vie étudiante, Kankri Vantas incarnait dans son établissement la droiture, le sérieux et l'ennui. Il passait son temps libre seul à la bibliothèque, un éternel ouvrage sur la justice sociale entre les mains. Ceux qui prenaient le temps de le contempler dans sa solitude avaient pu remarquer cette habitude qu'il avait de remonter sur son nez ses lunettes de lecture ou de lécher son pouce avant de tourner une page. Parfois, il avait une feuille posée à côté de lui et il griffonnait dessus quelques notes rapides. Quand cela arrivait, l'on pouvait être sûr que ce qu'il avait noté serait resservi sous quelques jours au premier fauteur de troubles qui aurait le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Il était de notoriété publique que l'étudiant passait ses journées à réprimander ses camarades, les corrigeant sur des sujets qui n'avaient d'intérêt que pour lui (tout du moins essayait-il de le faire croire). La façon dont il levait le menton pour délivrer ses sermons irritait tous ses camarades et son index lorsqu'il remontait sur l'arête de son nez ses lunettes rectangulaires agaçait tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Sa voix était acerbe, douloureuse à entendre, et son visage éternellement fermé était haï de tous. Certains se disaient peut-être que c'était la solitude qui l'avait rendu ainsi, ou que son comportement était lié à une éducation trop stricte. Mais qu'importait ces excuses - nul ne souhaitait l'approcher.

Kankri restait donc seul et ne cherchait pas réellement à s'intégrer. Il se savait détesté de tous et n'essayait nullement d'arranger la situation. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en était heureux. Il aurait aimé, comme n'importe quel adolescent, être entouré d'amis. Sortir, manger à la cafétéria l'hiver et rire sur l'herbe l'été. Peut-être même flirter avec une fille ou deux. Malgré les apparences, Kankri n'était pas un asexuel aromantique se fichant des relations humaines. Il le prétendait, niait son attirance pour elles, critiquait le culte de la chair. Mais Dieu qu'il aurait aimé sentir contre lui le corps d'un autre. Certaines jeunes femmes attiraient ainsi son regard et il s'était déjà retourné sur leur passage. Il lui arrivait également de se caresser quand, après s'être mis au lit, son sexe raide venait troubler son repos. Mais Kankri n'avait jamais réellement su à qui ou à quoi penser tout en se touchant. Ses érections étaient plus naturelles que souhaitées, sa libido étant sans aucun doute inexistante.

Du moins l'avait-elle été à une certaine époque, avant l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

La première fois qu'il avait senti sa main sur ses fesses, ils se trouvaient dans un tram bondé. Son sac en bandoulière sur le côté, Kankri se tenait près de la porte, son épaule cognant douloureusement contre le mur à chaque virage. Alors que la rame s'ouvrait pour vomir un flot de voyageurs en sueur, une paume s'était posée nonchalamment sur sa croupe, pour s'y promener, s'y installer. Kankri avait sursauté, s'était retourné, prêt à crier, à hurler au harcèlement sexuel. Mais le visage de l'homme qu'il avait découvert derrière lui n'avait rien de celui du pervers âgé en manque qui soulage ses pulsions sexuelles dans la foule.

Il connaissait cet individu de visage, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà croisé à l'université. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête et lui souriait avec arrogance, une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches apparaissant entre ses lèvres retroussées. Il avait le menton proéminent, deux cicatrices sur le front et les mâchoires marquées, légèrement décalées lorsqu'il arborait une telle expression. Mais il était attirant, avec ses cheveux noirs et lisses plaqués sur l'arrière de son crâne, ses yeux bleu acier et son nez droit. Si attirant que Kankri ne trouva pas les mots pour lui reprocher son attitude et se contenta de pincer les lèvres en retournant la tête.

S'il avait su dire non, s'il avait su repousser sa main, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Il ne l'avait pas fait et les choses ne pouvaient plus changer.

"Je sais qui tu es, Kankri. Mais toi tu ignores qui je suis. Et ce sera ça, le jeu."

Ce fut un simple murmure contre son oreille, un chuchotement presque inaudible qui l'avait ébranlé jusqu'au fond de lui. Un souffle sur son lobe qui avait chamboulé chaque nerf de son corps, chaque tendon, chaque goutte de sang. Il avait fermé les yeux et un virage un peu sec l'avait poussé plus fort contre le corps de l'inconnu. Ou du moins aimait-il prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un virage, lorsqu'il y repensait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, le soir, pris de remords. Il peinait à comprendre lui-même son attitude. Il aurait dû avoir peur, fuir, mais certainement pas apprécier. Comment avait-il pu se donner de lui-même à un homme dont il ne savait rien ?

Le bassin de ce dernier s'était pressé contre le sien et sa main avait quitté sa fesse. Il pouvait sentir les formes de son érection sous le tissu, la dureté de la boucle de sa ceinture dans le creux de ses reins. Il avait crispé les doigts sur la sangle en cuir de son sac, nerveusement, et la main de l'inconnu s'était posée sur le tissu à la hauteur de son sexe, s'infiltrant entre son corps et celui d'un homme devant eux qui, de dos, les protégeait de la vue des autres voyageurs.

"Est-ce que tu veux jouer, Kankri ?"

Il pouvait encore entendre le bruit mouillé de la salive qu'il avait avalé à cet instant précis, les jointures de sa main désormais blanches tant il était tendu. Son propre sexe pulsait curieusement sous son jeans, pas totalement érigé. Il s'était souvenu de la solitude, des repas consommés du bout des lèvres, de sa table éternellement déserte. De ses yeux qui se perdaient sur les baisers d'autres adolescents, de cette envie et de cette impatience à l'idée de goûter les lèvres d'un autre. De ses nuits d'ennui aussi, à tourner sous les draps en touchant distraitement son sexe sans aucun intérêt, à se demander ce que "désirer" pouvait bien signifier. A son impression qu'à dix-neuf ans, il n'avait rien connu, rien vécu.

Désormais, quand Kankri repensait à la réponse qu'il avait donné, il s'enfonçait la tête dans l'oreiller en se maudissant d'avoir cédé pour une poignée d'hormones. Ce jeu le dépassait, échappait à son pouvoir, dominait totalement sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas su dire non. Pas avec cette paume qui flattait son érection naissante et ce corps musclé qui se tenait tout contre le sien, qui le surplombait, l'étouffait presque. Pas avec le sentiment d'être enfin désiré, même par quelqu'un qui connaissait sa réputation. Refuser aurait tenu de la folie.

Il avait quitté la rame avec le pantalon gonflé et les joues rouges, les yeux brillants comme une femme qui vient de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Cette nuit-là, il s'était touché avec envie. Il avait imaginé la main de l'inconnu sous son pantalon, puis sous son boxer et enfin contre la peau de son sexe tendu. Ses doigts autour de lui, qui lentement le touchent. Qui reculent sur la chair, dévoilent progressivement son gland, avant de revenir vers l'avant. Et reproduire le mouvement, encore et encore, indéfiniment tout en collant sa joue contre la sienne pour lui murmurer des choses qu'il n'avouerait jamais aimer entendre. Rougir, chanceler sur ses pieds qui ne le tiennent plus. Et jouir dans sa main, celle de l'inconnu, se penser quelques instants encore en sa compagnie. Le réel l'avait toutefois rapidement rattrapé et Kankri avait retrouvé le silence de sa chambre d'étudiant et la moiteur de sa propre paume souillée.

Il s'était endormi tardivement ce soir-là, impatient et excité de retrouver son inconnu. Kankri ne s'était jamais réellement interrogé sur le visage que pourrait prendre ses premières expériences sexuelles. Il avait imaginé quelque chose de simple avec une jeune fille qu'il aurait aimé rapidement, à qui il aurait promis un amour éternel de quelques mois. Une jeune fille avec qui il aurait progressivement découvert le sexe et la douceur des contacts. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait songé à goûter à la chair sous la forme d'un jeu aussi répréhensible que celui qu'on venait de lui proposer. Mais il s'agissait d'une occasion unique, n'est-ce pas ? Une chance qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute pas et dont il devait profiter.

L'inconnu l'avait rapidement retrouvé dans l'établissement et demeura pour les jours à suivre dans son champ de vision. Son pied trouva rapidement le chemin de son entrejambe sous les tables de la bibliothèque, la pointe de sa belle chaussure en cuir italien pressant contre la dureté d'une érection que Kankri ne pourrait satisfaire avant de regagner sa chambre. Ses mains aussi surent rapidement où se placer et chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le brun sentait passer sur son corps une paume, prometteuse et frustrante. Mais très vite, l'adolescent devint dépendant de ces contacts pressés. Il avait besoin que l'étudiant le touchât, le plaquât contre la porte des toilettes pour l'écraser contre et glissât un doigt en lui sous son jeans à demi-baissé, pour stimuler sa prostate sans vraiment le contenter. Il avait besoin de sa présence près de lui, de son ombre, de son souffle et de sa voix, de son regard brûlant sur son corps et de ses sourires appréciateurs. Il avait besoin de se sentir surveillé, désiré.

Parfois, lorsqu'il caressait son torse dans le silence d'un couloir désert, Kankri essayait de lui extorquer un renseignement, un âge, un prénom peut-être même. Mais l'étudiant se contentait de lui adresser son sempiternel sourire goguenard et de rire dans le creux de son oreille. Il pinçait une dernière fois son téton et menaçait de le laisser tomber s'il cherchait encore à en savoir plus (et il le défendit bien entendu de jouir de son poste de délégué des élèves pour consulter sa fiche étudiante). Alors Kankri, qui refusait de perdre les caresses de l'inconnu et l'excitation qui électrisait son corps à sa simple approche, apprit très rapidement à se taire.

Mais peut-être Kankri aimait-il aussi cela. Cet aspect du jeu - être en position de faiblesse, compromis, totalement assujetti à quelqu'un dont il ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Un quelqu'un qui, petit à petit, découvrait tout de lui, de son identité jusqu'aux zones les plus sensibles de son corps. Kankri ne contrôlait rien et l'autre menait la danse.

Mais il en souffrait aussi. Parfois, l'inconnu disparaissait de sa vie pour une poignée de jours. Ils ne se croisaient plus dans les couloirs, ni au réfectoire, et Kankri mangeait de nouveau seul, frottant ses cuisses entre elles pour combler le vide entre ses jambes. Le soir, il attendait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et il se sentait désespérément creux, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Ses doigts n'étaient pas suffisants. Ils n'éveillaient pas sa peau et ses nerfs comme ceux de l'homme savaient le faire. Ils ne laissaient pas dans son échine un frisson délectable, n'entraînaient pas invariablement un mouvement de reins instinctif. Kankri s'était fait de son camarade un dieu sexuel, et rien, aucun contact, ne parvenait à l'égaler. Cet homme était irremplaçable.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne s'était pas montré, et Kankri n'avait aucun moyen de lui demander de venir. Ils n'avaient pas échangé leur numéro de téléphone. Toutefois, il laissait la porte de sa chambre universitaire ouverte la nuit et l'homme le savait. C'était pour cela que l'étudiant veillait tard chaque soir, espérant voir la poignée de la porte tourner et s'ouvrir sur son inconnu. Il s'endormait avec cette seule idée en tête chaque soir et cela s'en ressentait dans ses rêves et sur les draps qui, au matin, étaient plus humides qu'ils ne devraient l'être.

Mais les rêves ne le contentaient pas. Il avait beau jouir, l'orgasme n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait le frisson, l'éveil progressif du désir dans ses reins. Puis la frustration, attendre en geignant un plaisir qui se refusait à lui. Et enfin, enfin, la satisfaction de son envie, les caresses et les contacts. Et en l'absence de l'homme, il en souffrait. Rien ne le plongeait dans cette attente doucereuse, rien ne chatouillait ses sens et transformait son corps en un ensemble nerveux uniquement dédié au plaisir.

Kankri avait dix-neuf ans, il découvrait le plaisir sexuel et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Ce soir encore il avait attendu l'inconnu, nu sous ses couvertures pour ne pas tacher un énième boxer. Sa fenêtre était entrouverte pour l'aération, ses vêtements proprement pliés sur une chaise au bout de son lit. Sa chambre universitaire était relativement petite et ne contenait qu'un bureau et une petite commode en plus du lit. Sur son bureau, tout était classé, organisé, et pas une feuille ne dépassait d'un dossier, tous nettement fermés par un épais ruban blanc. Sur ses murs, pas un seul poster, pas de lettres ou de cartes postales. Il n'y avait rien, en dehors de cette pile de livres posée dans un coin, pour témoigner de ce qu'il aimait, d'une quelconque vie privée en dehors des salles d'étude.

Il devait être vingt-trois heures quand il sursauta sur son matelas, tiré du sommeil par une impression étrange. Il se retourna pour faire face à la porte et capta la présence d'un autre corps dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne pût crier, une main se posa sur sa bouche et la silhouette en face lui intima le silence, d'un doigt sur la bouche. Les battements de cœur de Kankri se firent plus lents quand il comprit que la silhouette était celle de son inconnu et il hocha doucement la tête, se calmant petit à petit.

"J'aurais apprécié que tu frappes, tu sais, murmura-t-il dès que la paume eut libéré ses lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu dormirais."

L'autre haussa les épaules, nonchalant et Kankri remonta sur lui les couvertures.

"Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir, à vrai dire. J'ai même cru que tu t'étais lassé de moi.

- Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive Kan. J'aime bien jouer avec toi."

L'homme lui adressa un sourire en coin et ses yeux bleu acier s'allumèrent dans la noirceur ambiante.

"Tu dors nu chaque nuit ou c'est juste pour moi ?

- Si je dois être tout à fait honnête, je dirais plutôt que c'est à cause de toi. En ton absence, je ne peux pas contrôler le contenu de mes rêves et je n'aime pas laver mes sous-vêtements chaque matin."

L'inconnu eut un léger rire.

"T'essaies de me dire que t'es en manque, poupée ?

- Si tu veux le voir comme ceci, ne t'en prive p-…

- Vire ta couverture, l'interrompit-il d'un ton ferme. Je veux te voir entièrement nu."

Kankri s'exécuta et la couette vola à l'autre bout de son lit, dévoilant son corps aux yeux de l'homme. C'était la première fois qu'il s'exposait ainsi, dans sa totalité. Son camarade avait déjà vu certaines parties de son corps, mais les fellations offertes rapidement sous un escalier ne le lui avaient jamais permis d'en apercevoir plus.

Alors qu'il se rallongeait, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, l'inconnu se pencha pour allumer sa lampe de chevet et éclabousser son corps d'une faible lumière jaunâtre. Cela parut lui suffire puisqu'il s'installa à genoux au-dessus de lui, à la hauteur de son bassin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il posa deux doigts sur sa joue tachetée, qu'il laissa lentement dériver sur sa gorge pâle et son épaule, sur sa clavicule saillante constellées de taches de rousseur puis son ventre, dont les muscles se contractèrent nerveusement.

"Tu es vraiment beau."

Kankri lui sourit doucement, les sens déjà en éveil. Le chemin que les phalanges de l'homme avaient tracé sur sa peau lui paraissait brûlant, comme s'il avait été dessiné à l'eau bouillante. Entre ses jambes, une chaleur diffuse se répandait doucement, et son sexe se rappelait déjà à lui. Son sourire s'élargit davantage. Cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué et lire le désir dans les prunelles de la silhouette penchée sur lui ne faisait qu'attiser sa propre envie.

"Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, chuchota-t-il alors. Tu as déjà pris un jouet en toi ?"

Kankri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Il se contenta de le regarder fouiller la poche de sa veste en cuir pour en tirer un petit vibromasseur et un tube de lubrifiant. L'objet n'était pas très large, ni véritablement long. Mais Kankri n'avait jamais accueilli en lui que ses propres doigts ou ceux de l'homme, peu imposants en comparaison.

"Je veux le mettre dans ton petit trou", ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste en cuir, la jetant sans soin dans un coin de la pièce. Kankri nota qu'il portait un simple T-shirt, sans doute gris ou blanc, et l'un de ses jeans éternellement trop serrés qui moulaient ses cuisses fermes et soulignait si parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses.

L'adolescent ne savait que répondre. Les prunelles toujours rivées sur le vibromasseur, il se mordilla pensivement la lèvre. Plus il le contemplait et plus il voulait essayer. Le sentir en lui, même éteint, lui faisait envie et il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses fesses se resserrer avec curiosité. Quelles sensations un objet circulaire pouvait-il procurer ? De plus en plus intrigué, il donna son autorisation à l'inconnu qui lui caressa doucement la cuisse.

"Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas. Retourne-toi Kan, mets-toi sur le ventre et lève les fesses."

L'intéressé obtempéra et se plaça sur le ventre, la croupe soulevée, en appui sur les genoux. Son visage s'écrasa lui contre l'oreiller, et il tourna suffisamment la tête pour pouvoir observer l'homme. La lumière éclairait nettement son visage et il pouvait remarquer toutes les petites fluctuations de ses expressions, la façon dont ses lèvres se retroussaient quand sa main caressait son fessier comme le ferait un expert, ou la manière dont ses yeux s'allumaient quand un frisson ébranlait tout son corps.

"Pour l'instant, je t'interdis de te toucher. Je veux que tu prennes ton pied autrement", ordonna-t-il alors que son index glissait contre la raie des fesses de Kankri.

Ce dernier, dont l'érection commençait à devenir sérieuse, fit la moue.

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas touché pendant quatre jours et tu veux me priver de cela ?"

L'homme abattit sèchement sa main sur la fesse gauche de Kankri qui en serra aussitôt les dents.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu me réponds, Kan. Ni quand tu contestes mes décisions.

- Mais…"

Il ne put prolonger sa phrase : la main de l'inconnu le frappa de nouveau, au même emplacement que précédemment, et la brûlure qu'il ressentit cette fois-ci fut plus intense.

"Il n'y a pas de "mais". Tu te souviens, nous jouons à un jeu. Et ce sont les règles de ce soir. Tu veux être disqualifié pour triche, Kankri ?"

L'adolescent nia du chef, silencieusement. Il savait que l'autre était capable de repartir, dès qu'il le souhaiterait, et qu'il le laisserait seul et désireux sans remords. Il préféra donc garder le silence et tâcha de détacher ses pensées de son membre raidissant qui ne demandait qu'à être touché.

Son camarade s'occupait actuellement d'enduire trois de ses doigts de lubrifiant, doigts qu'il vint ensuite poser contre l'entrée de son corps. Il poussa d'abord son index en lui, rapidement rejoint par son majeur, et les phalanges s'activèrent lentement en lui. Le liquide était froid et gluant, et une goutte roula le long de sa raie pour échouer sur l'une de ses bourses, délivrant dans sa colonne vertébrale des picotements qui lui firent courber l'échine. Le troisième doigt de l'homme vint pour écarter ses chairs, et ensemble, ils préparèrent l'intimité de Kankri.

Ce dernier mordait présentement le tissu de son oreiller, les yeux rivés sur l'expression de l'inconnu. Lui regardait fixement ses fesses et ses yeux brillaient, comme fasciné par le mouvement de ses phalanges happées par son corps. Le ventre de Kankri s'en tordit agréablement. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer la façon dont son partenaire observait son corps, dans un mélange d'admiration et d'excitation. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer se sentir désiré. Quand il prenait le temps d'y songer, il se disait qu'aucune amitié au monde ne pouvait remplacer cela - cette fierté de faire naître l'envie chez un autre. Il était prêt, sans une once d'hésitation, à sacrifier toute vie sociale pour n'avoir plus que lui, son inconnu, son regard intense et ses doigts experts.

Tout ce qu'il avait attendu ces dernières années, il l'avait enfin obtenu. Il avait souhaité l'excitation, l'envie du corps d'autrui, la main d'un autre sur sa peau. Et tout cela, sans exception, il le connaissait désormais. Et il en vivait. Il vivait de ce jeu malsain qu'il jouait avec un homme qui refusait de lui donner l'avantage, qui disposait dans chacune de leur partie d'un coup d'avance. Il jouait cartes sur table, et il trouvait dans sa défaite nécessaire un plaisir certain. Oh, oui, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait perdre. Que son camarade pouvait se lasser de lui, partir, disparaître. Il avait honte de se comporter ainsi, de s'offrir et d'en redemander. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Tant qu'ils seraient deux devant le plateau, il jouerait.

L'inconnu retira lentement ses doigts de la gaine de chair et les essuya sans aucune gêne sur son propre T-shirt. Il attrapa dans sa main libre le vibromasseur et le positionna contre l'entrée de Kankri, n'enfonçant en lui que la pointe de l'objet.

"Tu es prêt, Kan ?"

Sa main libre était remontée sur ses fesses pour caresser sa peau, notamment celle rougie par les claques reçues précédemment. Kankri gémit son accord, et l'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de pousser lentement le vibromasseur en lui, avec circonspection. Leur jeu s'accompagnait tout de même de respect et il n'avait jamais cherché à le blesser.

Kankri serra les doigts sur les draps, les agrippant fermement alors que l'objet s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, procédant avec douceur. L'intrusion fut moins douloureuse que ce que l'adolescent craignait et lorsque l'homme amorça un premier mouvement de va-et-vient, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Plus volumineux que les doigts de son partenaire, il pressait également sa prostate avec plus de force, et la surface irrégulière du sextoy en favorisait la stimulation. Très rapidement, l'inconnu fit aller et venir l'objet en lui, et Kankri se mit à soupirer son plaisir, les yeux clos pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait, les mouvements de l'objet en lui, les frissons dans son dos et la chaleur dans ses reins.

Dans son dos, l'homme se tenait à genoux, son bassin collé contre l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir la bosse que formait son érection sous le tissu, que d'un roulement de hanches il venait parfois frotter contre sa peau. Kankri peinait à concevoir comment il pouvait ne pas se déshabiller, ou réclamer à être lui-même touché. Depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, il n'avait jamais retiré que sa veste en cuir, gardant le reste de ses vêtements. Jamais Kankri ne l'avait vu se caresser de sa paume par-dessus son jeans et jamais il ne lui avait été demandé de s'en occuper.

Au démarrage, cela ne l'avait pas préoccupé. Kankri jouissait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Le temps passant, il avait tout de même développé un intérêt certain pour son partenaire et son corps si agréable à observer. Ses muscles travaillés qu'il sentait parfois dans son dos ou la rondeur de ses fesses sous ses pantalons se mirent à l'attirer. A quoi ressemblait-il, sous ses vêtements ? Il s'était mis à imaginer à son sexe, son apparence, sa taille. Il voulait l'avoir dans sa main, pour sentir la chaleur de son membre, pour apprécier la douceur de la peau au sommet. Dès qu'il commença à s'interroger à ce sujet, la teneur de ses fantasmes lors de ses moments d'inattention en cours changèrent. Il se projetait, la longueur de l'homme dans sa main ou entre ses lèvres, et il se voyait à genoux devant lui pour lui faire plaisir de sa langue. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu l'opportunité de le faire, et Kankri conservait son envie de le sucer comme un fantasme un peu honteux.

Mais ce soir, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour les empêcher de prendre leur temps. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, à se retenir, à se dépêcher. Kankri, fébrile, se redressa sur les coudes et dévisagea longuement son partenaire.

"Eh, l'interpella-t-il dans un souffle. Puis-je te toucher ?"

L'homme haussa un sourcil, cachant mal sa surprise.

"Me toucher ?

- Hmhm. S'il te plaît…"

L'inconnu retrouva son sourire arrogant que Kankri lui connaissait si bien.

"Je t'y autorise si tu parviens à me convaincre. Mais pour que ce soit plus amusant…"

Avec un sourire en coin, il déclencha l'option vibreur du jouet, et l'appareil se mit à trembler dans l'intimité de l'adolescent. Pris par surprise, il retomba contre le matelas et enfonça son front contre l'oreiller, les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. La pression contre son point G était insupportable et chaque vibration rendait ses jambes un peu plus flageolantes. Du pouce, l'homme poussa davantage le vibromasseur dans son intimité en riant.

"Ca te comble le cul à la perfection… Allez Kan, dis-moi ce que tu veux me faire.

- Je veux… Je veux te prendre dans ma bouche et… goûter à ton sexe, s'il te plaît…"

Le partenaire de Kankri descendit du lit et se posa face à lui en souriant. De son index, il souleva son menton pour croiser son regard, et l'adolescent se perdit immédiatement dans ses yeux.

"Supplie-moi encore pour ma queue Kan."

Il lâcha son visage et passa sa paume contre son jeans, lascivement.

"Regarde comme tu me rends dur… Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux ma queue dans ta bouche."

Kankri hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres, les joues rouges.

"Je t'en prie… Laisse-moi te sucer, aussi bien que toi tu me suces…"

L'homme lui adressa son plus beau sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est bien Kan. Tu es un bon garçon. Fais-toi plaisir."

D'une pression de la paume il le poussa vers son entrejambe et Kankri vint y nicher son visage, sa bouche à la hauteur de la bosse. Les yeux levés vers le beau visage de son inconnu, il dénoua sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon et son boxer dans un même geste pressé, impatient de découvrir ce sexe qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé. Lorsqu'il se révéla à ses yeux, un "Oh" quasi inaudible lui échappa et ses yeux s'agrandirent sensiblement.

"Elle est… Plus grosse que je ne le pensais…"

Son partenaire arborait maintenant une expression de fierté intense et Kankri s'en moqua intérieurement. Ce genre de préoccupations lui échappait. Il préféra se concentrer sur le membre volumineux qu'il avait sous les yeux, les cuisses serrées pour garder en lui le vibromasseur.

Il fit courir un doigt sur la peau, plus pâle qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le sommet était circoncis et rose, tirant presque sur le violet, luisant d'humidité. Timidement, il enroula ses phalanges autour de la longueur de son amant et le serra un peu. Il les fit descendre le long de la chair, puis remonter, et la peau se replia sur le sommet. Il recommença, fasciné par le mouvement, émerveillé presque par la douceur évidente de cette chair qu'il tenait actuellement. Il continua ainsi quelques instants, avant que son partenaire ne se lassât. Un brin agacé, il posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Kankri et dirigea sa longueur vers sa bouche.

"Tu as parlé de me sucer, Kan. Ne me déçois pas."

Il frotta son gland mouillé contre ses lèvres pour l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche et Kankri comprit très rapidement le message. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il autorisa son inconnu à remplir sa bouche et centimètres par centimètres, la chair érigée et chaude envahit sa cavité buccale. Il referma les lèvres autour et s'attela à mouiller la peau de sa langue, entamant déjà un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Très vite, la façon dont il creusait les joues autour du sexe de son partenaire eut raison de lui et l'homme crispa ses doigts sur sa chevelure brune et bouclée. Kankri se rendit rapidement compte qu'offrir du plaisir était bien plus gratifiant que d'en recevoir et il fut heureux de pouvoir ôter à son inconnu quelques gémissements irréguliers. De sa main droite, il tenait sa cuisse, et de sa gauche, il caressait doucement la base de son sexe et ses bourses, tendrement pour ne pas le blesser.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans le tram, Kankri n'était plus celui qui gémissait et frissonnait. Pour la première fois, il se sentit l'égal de son partenaire. Il se tenait là, à genoux sur le lit, son sexe dans sa bouche et sa langue courant sur le sommet de sa longueur avec application et il avait entre ses mains quelques cartes puissantes. Une Reine ou un Roi, peut-être.

Mais ce soir ne ressemblait pas aux autres moments d'intimité furtive qu'ils avaient pu connaître. Il n'y avait pas la peur d'être surpris, pas l'adrénaline du risque. Ce soir, ils étaient seuls, dans une chambre. Ce soir, ce qu'ils faisaient prenait des allures d'expérience sexuelle traditionnelle. Ce soir, ils jouaient moins, et ils se donnaient plus.

Kankri avait reculé la tête pour ne plus s'occuper que du gland, tétant avidement le sommet de ce membre si épais. Sa main massait le reste, glissant naturellement grâce à la salive. L'inconnu investissait également sa bouche de lui-même, poussant des reins pour s'infiltrer un peu plus entre ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa main et caressait doucement ses cheveux, tout en lui murmurant un flot d'encouragement.

"C'est ça, babe, c'est ça. Continue… Juste avec la langue… Hnn, Kan… Bordel…"

Et Kankri obéissait, suivait ses directives, sa propre salive coulant sur son menton par filets. Il éprouvait tout de même de nettes difficultés à mesure que le temps passait : le jouet en lui vibrait intensément en lui et ses tremblements se faisaient plus violents à chaque seconde. Il fit pourtant de son mieux pour ne pas jouir avant son amant et le laissa taper le fond de sa gorge dans l'espoir de faire croître son plaisir. Ce qui, à son grand bonheur, fonctionna.

"Putain, Kan, je peux plus… Je vais… !"

Tendu vers l'avant, sans autres signes avant-coureurs, l'homme se déversa dans sa bouche, son sperme éclaboussant son palais en jets brûlants et amers qui firent grimacer l'adolescent. Il se contenta pourtant d'avaler rapidement, suçant encore pour ne pas en laisser une goutte. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour se laisser aller à l'orgasme, totalement éreinté. Fermement accroché à son amant, les jambes closes pour profiter un maximum des vibrations, il se répandit à son tour sur les draps, son sexe pulsant douloureusement pendant l'éjaculation de ne pas avoir été touché. L'inconnu eut le réflexe de le soutenir pour qu'il ne tombât pas du lit et s'écrasât au sol, et tomba à genoux pour mieux le tenir contre lui.

"Ca va ?, murmura-t-il à son oreille en le tenant sous les bras, les mains posées sur son dos nu qu'il caressait doucement.

- Hmhm."

Kankri gémit avec peine en retour, encore secoué par la virulence de son orgasme. Les vibrations et les doigts n'avaient rien en commun et le jouet l'avait terrassé avec une aisance surprenante.

"Bien… Tu t'es bien débrouillé Kan."

L'homme recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeu ressemblait de moins en moins à un jeu. Comme s'il lui laissait entrevoir ses cartes, pour l'aider.

"Mais tu vas dormir, maintenant, d'accord ? Tu es épuisé."

Kankri opina du chef, ne pouvant nier son état de fatigue, les relents post-coïtaux n'arrangeant rien.

"Je vais te confier un truc babe. Si tu continues à faire des efforts comme ça, peut-être que je te révélerai mon nom, ok ?"

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incertain. Était-ce conforme aux règles ?

"V-vraiment ?

- Vraiment."

D'une pression de la paume, l'homme le repoussa doucement contre le matelas et se pencha sur lui, une mèche échevelée de cheveux noirs tombant devant ses deux cicatrices. Il éteignit la lumière, comme si l'adolescent n'était plus en mesure de le faire lui-même.

"Allez, dors Kan. Ca crève les yeux que tu en as besoin."

Et avant que Kankri eût le temps d'être surpris par ce subit élan de gentillesse, les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes. Sans attendre de réaction, il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'ombre, faisant à peine claquer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il la referma.

Kankri resta allongé sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur la porte, hébété. Son camarade n'avait jamais agi avec autant de précaution à son égard auparavant, n'avait jamais parlé de lui révéler son identité et surtout, surtout !, il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Et Kankri était étonnamment heureux que ce fût cet homme là qui lui donna son premier baiser. Que devait-il en penser ? Hagard, il réalisa une chose, une chose qu'il aurait sans doute dû comprendre plus tôt.

Tout ceci était bien plus qu'un jeu.


End file.
